The Organization's Army
=Forces [[]] Edit= Heartless Edit Pureblood Edit Shadow Neoshadow Female Shadow Gargoyle Shadow Hunter Angel Shadow Darkball Invisible Gigant Shadow Brute Shadow Dragon Shadow Emblem Edit Soldier Air Soldier Scorch Soldier Sniper Soldier Rocket Soldier Aero-Soldier Lance Soldier Large Body Large Armor Large Rhino Armored Knight Surveillance Robot Morning Star Assault Rider Rapid Thruster Bolt Tower Stinger Buster Guard Popper Grunts Edit Troop Types Grunt LMG Trooper Gunner Shock Trooper Elite Shock Trooper Commando Pyro Trooper Rifleman Sniper Support Trooper Hazmat Trooper Slash Trooper Jetpack Trooper Heavy Trooper Rampage Grunt Blaster Grunt Streak Grunt Heavy Grunt Railgunner Assassin Psycho-Engineer Quantum Legionnaire Black Ace Elite Marauder Hunter Adept Nanowolf Grenadier Flaregunner Flailbomber Shotgunner Chaingunner Cannoneer Driller Marksman Engineer Medic Infiltrator Tactician Bombardier Rollo Doomsday Trooper Brute Grunt Minigun Brute Flame Brute Weapons Edit Org Combat Knife, Model II, Model III, & Model IV StA18 Pistol Or4 Revolver Or66 Machine Pistol VC8 Shotgun Pistol StA2 Battle Pistol StA52 Assault Rifle StA14 Rifle LS13 Shotgun StA11 SMG VC32 Sniper Rifle VC1 Flamethrower StA3 LMG Minigun VC9 Rocket Launcher WASP VC21 Boltgun StA5X Arc Cannon KM2103 Karbine KM-33 Shattergun Thunderbolt Echo Rifle Bloodhound Hellfire EMF Cannon Surge Gun Mk4 Deatomizer TPC Launcher Mk16 Carbonizer Bullseye Auger Deadeye Atomizer Wildfire Cryogun Reaper Carbine Splitter BO1-Rifle BO3-Launcher BO4-AutoCannon BO5-Acid Sprayer BO6-Leech Gun Peacebreaker Carbine Screamer Flailgun Boneduster Head Hunter Bouncer Penetrator Chaingun Snub Pistol Boltok Pistol Gorgon SMG Lancer Retro Lancer Hammerburst Gnasher Sawed-Off Shotgun Longshot Torque Bow Boomshot Digger Socrcher Mulcher Oneshot Mortar Boomshield Cleaver Vulcan M1911 White D69 Shotgun Ripper Chaingun Railgun RPG Devastator Freezer Shrink Ray .45 Shepherd KA-1 Kobra Tek Z-10 D4TH Blossom Grave Digger AS3 Ultimax K-8 Krukov AR-55 GLG20 Shock Hammer Incinerator Strader MK. VII Briggs SMG Rakow G3A3 AR MP-970 Vollmer EL-10 CAS Schuller LDR50 S-HV Penetrator Armacham Goliath Type 13 Arc Beam Riot Gear ORG Maul ORG Magnet Gun OR9 Pistol OR12 Shotgun Charge Launcher OR14 Assault Rifle Plasma Cannon Banshee Nano Rifle OR75 Rocket Launcher Plasma Beam Pulse Grenade Rail Driver Singularity Cannon Arc Welder Plasma Thrower XNG-5000 Laser Pistol Enforcer Sharpshooter Shard Cannon Subjugator Peacehurter Gauss Rifle M-3 PRedator M-5 Phalanx M-6 Carnifex M-8 Avenger M-15 Vindicator M-76 Revenant M-96 Mattock M-4 Shuriken M-9 Tempest M-12 Locust M-23 Katana M-27 Scimitar M-300 Claymore M-92 Mantis M-97 Viper M-98 Widow M-29 Incisor M-100 Grenade Launcher ML-77 Missile Launcher M-622 Avalanche M-920 Cain M-490 Blackstorm M-451 Firestorm Arc Projector Chainsword Power Axe Thunder Hammer OW-1 Bolt Pistol OW-2 Bolter OW-3 Storm Bolter OW-4 Heavy Bolter OW-18 Lascannon Pipe Bomb Frag Grenade M9 HE Grenade Incendiary Grenade Ink Grenade Shock Grenade Smoke Grenade Flashbang Proximity Mine Trip Mine Vehicles Edit Although it seems the Org uses vehicles from other factions, they have modified and given a facelift to the following vehicles. They resemble, but aren't exactly the same appearance from the game they originated from. Not to mention they all had a boost in performance and armor. The Org's vehicle division if made mostly of vehicles from the Command and Conquer series, and the extremely popular Red Alert 3 mod, Paradox. Mongoose Warthog Scorpion Falcon Hornet Pelican Scout Staff Car APC Medium Tank MLRS Heavy Tank Specter N-Forcer Crusader Condor VTOL F-69 VTOL Daedalus Scorpion Hellbender Goliath Paladin SPMA Leviathan Cicada Raptor 'Generic Vehicle Lines' Attack Bike Truck Light Recon Heavy Recon Scout Rig Flare Half-Track Light Tank Heavy Tank Concealed Tank Artillery Rocket Launcher Anti-Air Vehicle Missile Launcher Anti-Tank Battlestation War Tank Elephant Naval Transport Gunboat Corvette Frigate Submarine Cruiser Battleship Carrier Dreadnought Air Transport Gunship Duster Fighter Seaplane Tank-Buster Stealth Fighter Bomber Strato Destroyer Mecha Ships Edit Demons Edit Megami Tensei Edit Kobold Kabuso Pixie Jack Frost Pyro Jack Lilim Mothman Orthrus Orobos Berserker Decarabia Succubus Abaddon Nidhoggr Behemoth The Tainted Coil Edit Battle Nun Warfather Overblesser Druid Soul Kisser Punishing Party Skull Raker ' '''Tick Chopper ' 'Screamwagon ' 'Pain Lifter ' 'Heart Cutter ' 'Hate Cage ' '''Bleeding Death Battle Droids Edit Infantry Edit Battle Droid Super Battle Droid Air Battle Droid Grapple Droid Droideka Vehicles Edit Crab Droid Dwarf Spider Droid Homing Spider Droid Hailfire Droid AAT GAT HAG Droidtank Ships Edit Lander Vulture Droid Hyena Bomber Feral Machines Edit Infantry Edit Chomp-Boy Bomb-Bot Jellyfish Fodder Fogger Ham-Mer Slammer Tar-Tar G-Love Spinner Flinger Chuck Monsoon BZZZT!-Bot Turret Popper Arf Arf Doug Sleepytime Tubelet Slick M.A.R.V. Monsters Edit Steamstress Coeurl Spider Basilisk Adamantoise Peryton Machines Edit Tripod Scout Balloon Monsters Edit Disgaea Monsters Edit Prinny Faerie Spirit FF Monsters Edit DQ Monsters Edit Zemon Edit Category:Antagonists Category:Groups Category:Henchmen